Episode 6621 (1st August 2013)
Plot Chas is horrified that someone could have drove Gennie off the road. Rishi explains to Georgia how Nikhil went missing earlier in the week. Marlon's angry when he gets a call from the nursery saying nobody's picked Leo up. Paddy and Vanessa try to ring Rhona but can't get hold of her. Debbie keeps control of her guilt as she tells the police she didn't see another car. Rishi follows Nikhil out for a run in the car, Nikhil manages to lose him on a rocky path. Rishi tells Dan that there was nothing wrong with his servicing of Gennie's car. Georgia explains to Bob and Brenda that Nikhil's blaming himself for the crash. Bernice moans to Nicola about how Steve seems to be trying to avoid her, she ponders if he has another woman. Cameron is relieved when Chas passes on the news that the police only suspect a possibility of Gennie being ran off the road. Cain becomes more suspicious of Cameron and Debbie. Marlon's angry at Rhona when she finally turns up at home. Rhona makes her excuses. Nikhil makes it clear to Val and Eric that he's got no intentions of returning to the B&B. Rhona lies to Vanessa about her whereabouts, quenching her doubts by saying she's the only one she can be honest with. They hug. Nicola passes on Bernice's thoughts to Steve about her suspecting of him having an affair. She tells him she won't stand by and watch him destroy her and her sister's lives. Vanessa admits to Moira that she has feelings for her friend with the drug problem. Nikhil has music blaring from Victoria Cottage and is doing training exercises, he ignores Rishi as he bangs on the door. Rishi leaves him a message saying he's outside and he's not leaving until he lets him in. Debbie worries over the police finding the car. Cameron plans to get rid of it. They both agree to tell Chas about them being back together after Gennie's funeral. Cain witnesses Cameron secretly leaving Debbie's again. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, back room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, back garden *Dingle & Dingle *Victoria Cottage - Front garden, living room/kitchen, stairs *Café Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre *Smithy Cottage - Living room Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes